Miles O'Brien
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Keiko | children = Molly, Kirayoshi | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Colm Meaney | image2 = O'brien.jpg | caption2 = Captain O'Brien in 2389 | actor2 = Darren Hann | actorsource2 = }} Miles Edward O'Brien was a non-commissioned officer in Starfleet during the latter half of the 24th century. During his career, O'Brien served aboard the , , space station Deep Space 9, the , and at Starfleet Academy. By 2389 O'Brien was captain of the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864-A)|USS Reliant-A ]]. Overview Born in Ireland, Earth in September 2331, he enlisted in Starfleet when he was 18. He saw action in the Federation-Cardassian Wars aboard the , and was witness to the infamous Setlik III massacre in 2362. ( , ) From 2364 to 2369, he served aboard the , first as a conn officer, then as transporter chief, eventually holding the rank of chief petty officer. In 2367, O'Brien married Keiko Ishikawa aboard the Enterprise, and their daughter Molly was born a year later. ( , et. al) In 2369, O'Brien transferred to Deep Space 9 as chief of operations, and served aboard the station and the attached until 2375. During his time on DS9, his son, Kirayoshi was born, through extraordinary means. ( After the end of the Dominion War, he accepted a post at Starfleet Academy, as Professor of Optronic Systems Engineering and presumably returned to Earth with his family. ( ) Fanon While serving aboard the Rutledge, O'Brien befriended Timothy Sinclair (who had previously married Miles' foster sister, Jean Brennan), and they weathered the Setlik III massacre together. During the 2360s, O'Brien kept in fairly close contact with the Sinclairs, and was known as an uncle to their twin sons, Jeff and Tyler. ( : "Restoration", "Ceremonies of Innocence") After the destruction of Deep Space Nine in 2372, O'Brien continued to serve as chief engineer on the Defiant until the end of the Federation Civil War. Sometime thereafter, he joined Project Pathfinder at the behest of Reginald Barclay. (PDN: "Sword of Damocles") In 2377, he masterminded Project Restoration, relocating Empok Nor to the Bajoran system to serve as a new DS9. The project was completed in January 2379. (PDN: "Restoration") Miles and Keiko were unofficial "godparents" to Jeff and Tyler Sinclair and served as proxy guardians for the boys while they lived on DS9. (PDN: "Restoration", "The Forgeman", "Heritage", "Wanderers, Seekers, Warriors, Thinkers") While working on Deep Space 9, O'Brien developed upgrades that allowed Starfleet shuttlecraft to achieve much higher warp speeds than they had been originally designed for, enabling sprint velocities above warp 9. By 2409 O'Brien had been appointed the Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet. (Red Fire, Red Planet) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:Starfleet senior chief petty officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:Master Chief Petty Officers of Starfleet